Are You Happy Now?
by xwwefanwriterx
Summary: A song-fiction to the song "Are You Happy Now?" by Megan and Liz.


_Verse One_

A soft buzzing noise broke through the apartment of Brianna and Stephanie Garcia, and Melina, their cousin visiting from out of town.

"Nikki? Brie? I'm here!" She laughed into the microphone, and then pressed the buzzer button for their next-door neighbor, Alicia, who had been given instructions from the girls to let Melina in if she buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this Alicia? I'm here. Brie and Nikki aren't opening the door. Maybe they went out. Can you let me in?" Melina asked, a smile on her face as she thought about seeing her cousins for the first time since they'd graduated from high school.

"Oh, hey! This is Melina, right? I'll buzz you in," Alicia said, and then the door clicked open.

Melina pushed open the door, hooking her purse over her shoulder and pulling her rolling luggage behind her as she walked into the building. It looked a lot less safe from the outside than it did on the inside. There were gold sconces on the wall lighting it up every step of the way, doors were spread well apart, and there were cameras in the hallway that were supposedly linked to the door down a set of five stairs with a placard that read, "Security Room."

Melina smiled and then turned to the stairs, her smile turning to a frown. ". . . It's a good thing I'm in shape, and it's a good thing I love you guys." She said, starting to drag her bag up the bumpy set of stairs to the third floor.

At the top, looking at the text from earlier that day with the apartment number, Melina slowly hunted down the room, unlocking the door with the copy of keys they left under the mat for her.

She stepped into the room, unaware of the scene that would burn itself into her mind for years to come, until the day she died.

Brianna and Stephanie were holding hands, Brie's right and Nikki's left, and both had a gun on the couch near their opposite hand. Bullet holes straight through their temples, the blood long past fresh and now turning into a dried, crusty mess all over their couch, their floor, their clothes, and their faces. Beautiful, young, innocent faces.

She screamed as loud as her lungs would allow, causing Alicia across the hall to open her door, hair in the middle of being dyed red, to scream at her, "Call an _ambulance_!"

Alicia ran back into her apartment, leaving Melina to pull out her cell phone and dial 9-1-1. Before the operator got a chance to speak, Melina blurted out, "I need an ambulance at 555 Jamul Street. Manhattan, New York, apartment 3G. My cousins, the twins who live here… Something happened, and now they're dead in their apartment!"

"Ma'am, please calm down-"

"I will _not_ calm down! My cousins are _dead_ here, and you're telling me to calm down? AND DON'T CALL ME MA'AM! JUST GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE." Thinking better of yelling at an operator, she added, "Please," and was given a list of things to do as she waited.

_Chorus_

"Mickie?" Maria asked, knocking on the locker room door. "Honey, I left my sketchbook in your room, can I come in and have it?" Silence. "Mick, are you even in there?"

She knocked again, before rattling the handle. It was locked… Obviously something was up, Mickie never locked the door to her locker room unless she was inside. "Mickie, I know you're in there, please open up."

More silence from Mickie's side of the door. "Fine, I'm getting someone to open the door for me!" Mickie continued to be quiet as Maria walked away, to find an extra techie and get him to unlock Mickie's door with the master key. She smiled at him as he walked away, and he nodded back, before she pushed the door open.

"MICKIE!" Maria screeched, causing Mickie's eyes to open and shut rapidly for a moment. Drool was running down the side of her face, and her pulse was extremely slow by Maria's touch. Mickie's eyes met Maria's as Maria grabbed the water bottle from the vanity and dumped it on her head.

Mickie, slowly and unsurely, turned her eyes toward the mirror, and she half-smiled at her reflection, mumbling gibberish as Maria turned around and screamed through the open door, "Someone call 9-1-1!"

Mickie's boyfriend, John, had been walking by, and he was the first one inside the door, followed by techies, who were broken through _themselves_ by the other Diva's and the general manager of Raw, Chris Jericho. "Guys, stop, we have to work. You guys, go out there and wrestle like you're supposed to. We'll give you updates about Mickie's condition throughout the night. Please."

Jericho gave the others a firm stare, pushing some of them slightly through the door until only Maria and himself were in the room. John had already called 9-1-1, and given his phone to Jericho, who spoke to them, giving them updates on her condition, her pulse, and her reactivity to things like him snapping in her face, saying her name, et cetera.

Maria, sitting in the corner of the room, was crying uncontrollably. If she hadn't have gotten that tech to open the door, Mickie could've died on her own and no one could've stopped it.

_Verse Two_

"_Hey, Maria!"_

"_Hey, Brie," Maria smiled at her as she walked over, standing up from her chair and holding her sketchbook to her chest. "You ready for tonight?"_

"_Oh, totally. Hey, do you really sketch and everything?" Brie asked, looking around the room to make sure they weren't being filmed a few seconds after she'd spoken._

_Maria just laughed, however. "Yeah, I really do. Don't worry about offending me or anything, I'm not easily offended. But, seriously though, I have designed a few outfits I've worn to the ring. And obviously some of yours, right?" She smiled._

_"Clearly." The two girls laughed, and after a moment, they were joined by two others, mimicking them in sarcasm._

_"Oh, look, Natalya. If it isn't the new girl, and the wanna-be celebrity," Victoria laughed in her own tone, and Natalya jammed her finger into Maria's shoulder._

_"Well, I'll say she's nowhere near a 'celebrity' status."_

_"Who do you think you're talking to?" Maria snapped, but they just laughed._

_"See you in the ring tonight, sweethearts." Victoria smirked, and they left the room, leaving behind an angry Maria and a sobbing Brie._

_Chorus_

_"Yeah.. that's fine, right? I mean, I love the way that looks," Mickie said with a smile. The costume designer gave her the thumbs-up, so she started off on her way to her dressing room, in preparation for the night's show. A huge smile adorned her lips, until she saw two other girls step out of their own locker room._

_"Oh, Piggy! Piggy James! Oh, I'm so happy I ran into you." Michelle McCool laughed-though it was off-screen, Michelle still loved to be McCruel to everyone. "I was wondering if you used the certificate to Jenny Craig yet, or not."_

_Layla El, always a follower, laughed and made a snorting noise like a pig at Mickie as she rolled her eyes and kept walking._

_"Piggy!" Michelle grabbed her shoulder in a death grip and pulled her to a stop. "Look. Just stay out of my way, don't touch my title, and we'll be good. Got it?"_

_Tears building in her eyes, Mickie looked into the distance and mumbled, "Got it," as she walked away._

_Bridge_

The crowd was hushed, looking around and waiting for the next match. After two years out of action in the WWE, suddenly they heard "Paparazzi", and watched as fake paparazzo ran out of the backstage area to roll out a red carpet. Melina entered in a costume much like her first-ever, a half-smile on her face as she did so. Once she had stopped on the stage, she walked down to one edge of it and waited.

_Here she comes again, like good medicine_... the crowd began to scream once again, just as they had for Melina, and Maria walked out, dressed all in all black, her hair pulled back into a tight bun as she walked down the stage to meet Melina and grab her hand.

As time went on, all of the Diva's, dressed in black, made their own entrance out onto the stage, their music only playing for, at the most, twenty seconds, and then cutting out as they made their way to one edge of the stage or another, splitting into heel and face Diva's.

Finally, out came Taryn Terrell, better known as Tiffany, to seal out the roster, and cover the front of the stage with Diva's.

They all separated, going from the right to the left and walking down the red carpet to the Diva's theme song, and getting into the ring somehow or forming a line across the bottom of the ramp.

Mickie smiled, embarrassed, as each girl was handed a microphone, and then she began to speak to the silenced crowd.

"The last time that I was on SmackDown was well over a year ago. Recently, an accident in the backstage area while my friend Maria visited me, caused me to re-sign a contract." The crowd cheered. "In more good news, all of us out here tonight have re-signed contracts to the WWE, and we will be here for at least two more years, each. That's great, right?" The crowd screamed and shouted their approval, and the girls all laughed. Looking around the ring and at the ramp, Mickie continued to smile, and then motioned to all of the girls to introduce themselves.

"In case you don't remember me.. I'm Ashley Massaro. So maybe I've never been perfect, but I've always known how to rock." She threw up a rock-out sign and winked at the crowd, making all of the girls laugh.

Their voices all blended together after a point, working their way all the way around the ring until an unmistakable theme song began to play.

Every Diva turned around, and Mickie felt Maria's hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes, but kept a smirk on her face rather than a smile as the girls entered.

"Piggy James, is that really you? Oh, it's been far too long!" Michelle McCool smiled, wearing a bright blue dress. "Now, why is it that all of you are out here? And where are our dear Bella Twins when we need them?"

Layla feigned confusion, and then held up a finger, as though she'd had an epiphany. "Oh, I remember, 'chelle."

"Layla, Michelle, don't you dare go there!" Mickie screamed into the microphone. Behind her, she already heard Melina crying. "You know why we're all out here, we just haven't gotten there yet."

"Oh, well, why not save you the trouble? See, the reason that all of these wanna-be Diva's are out here, is-"

Suddenly, there was a rush of bodies toward the stage. The Diva's on the ramp has surged up the ramp in order to silence Michelle and Layla, and it had worked. The two girls screamed, dropped the microphones they were holding, and ran backstage.

However, their efforts were smashed as Melina took her own turn to speak. Rather than making an effort to continue what had been interrupted, she was blunt with the audience, no sugarcoating it whatsoever.

"The reason we're out here tonight is because Brie and Nikki are dead."

_Chorus_


End file.
